What if?
by Utterly-Me xx
Summary: Finn felt the same as Josh?


_A/N: There was only one story with this pairing, so I figured I'd write one, because I think Josh deserves a happy ending ;D I've had to edit it slightly. After Josh runs out of english into the toilets Connor doesn't follow him and he doesn't go back to class. xxx_

He leant over the sinks, fighting the urge to throw up, the words swirling around his head like poison. _Josh has gone bender! Stevenson's a fag! More like a picture of Josh is gay by Oscar Bender! _The tears ran freely down his face, his eyes red. Lifting a shaky hand to wipe the tears away from one eye, Josh wished that he'd never tried to kiss Finn in the first place.

"You have a right fucking nerve Sharkey!" Connor hissed as he held Finn by the neck in one of the deserted corridors. Finn let out a laugh, and pushed his fellow student off him.

"What, 'cause I don't fancy him?"

"No," Connor spat, giving Finn a shove, "Because you decided to tell the whole blooming school about it. You could of just said no and kept it to yourself, that's what friends are meant to do, remember?"

Finn scowled. "I didn't want him making a pass at any of the other lads!" Connor smiled bitterly, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you're right on that one. You don't want him making a pass at any of the other guys." Pushing Connor up against one of the science classroom doors, face bent into a look of fury, Finn spat,

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Well," Connor wheezed, struggling to talk through the strong grip Finn had around his throat, "It's obvious, mate. You mess up your chances with him. And you don't want him dating anyone else, so you turn the whole school against him. Must say, sounds a bit mad... possessive even! I think he's fit... I may have a go at him myse-" Finn let go of his classmate's neck, and before Connor had time to react, he doubled over in pain as Finn punched him in the stomach. Pulling Connor up by his hair to face him, Finn practically shouted,

"You stay away from him, you hear me?" Letting Connor drop to the floor, Finn stormed down the corridor.

Tom sat in the staff room next to a sympathetic Charlie, his head in his hands. "Why?" He moaned. "Why? He's gay, it's a shock, but I'll survive, but _Finn?_ Of all the boys in the school he had to fancy Finn Blimming Sharkey?"

Charlie Patted him on the back. "There there mate. In all honesty, I don't reckon they'll get together anyway, not judging by all the gossip going around."

Muttering his thanks as Cesca passed him a cup of tea before her and Ruby sat down next to them, he replied "Yeah, but what if they do? You didn't see Finn with Amy! The things he made her do!"

"Like giving my car a new paint job!" Chris muttered bitterly as he sat down to join them, glaring daggers at the giggling Ruby and Cesca. "Seriously though," He added, "Josh is a tough kid. He'd be fine! It's the taunting I'm more worried about!"

"I've looked for him," Tosh said, taking a sip of his tea worridly, "but I can't find him anywhere. I'd ask Lauren to have a look, but I don't think they're on the best of terms right now..."

Tom was right. "What a prick!" Lauren screamed, sitting down at a lunch table with Sam, Finn, Amy, Connor and Ronan. "Who does he think he is? Leading me on like that!"

Finn stabbed at his food, trying to block out his table's conversation.

"You're better off without him Lauren!" Ronan told her.

"Yeah babes," Amy added, before trying to hold down a giggle, "Besides, he's not exactly..."

"Not exactly what?" Finn interupted.

"Well..." Amy let out a laugh, which to Finn sounded more like a cackle, "He's nothing special. Besides Lauren, at least you know it's not another girl he's after!"

"Didn't you spend most of your summer with him?" Sam asked him. "Did he... try anything? What did you two do, anyway?"

"I..." _We hung out in the park a lot. There was a LOT of picture taking. I remember I had to bribe him to not put the one of me stuck in the baby swing on facebook. We were at his house most of the time. His dad's face when he saw the kitchen after we'd attempted to make smoothies! And somewhere in the middle of the laughs, and the talking I must of fallen in l- _"We...I gotta go."

Amy looked at Finn in confusion as he stood up. "Finn? Where are you going? Not off to find GayBoy I hope!"

"Yeah. Yeah I am actually!" He said, as the whole canteen turned around to stare at their table. "Because he's better then all of you lot put together. And a bit of advice for you Porter? Shut your mouth about Josh before I shut it for you." And with that, he left, leaving his very confused and shocked friends behind.

Josh let out one final shaky breath, before reaching out for the toilet door handle. He was going to have to face the school some time, he figured, and he may as well get the taunting over with. Just as he was about to open the door, he jumped back in surprise as a very flustered Finn ran in.

Josh sighed. "Look, Finn, I'm sorry. I never should have tried to kiss you. I know you don't feel the same way at-" He was cut off mid sentence by a searing kiss.

"What the..." He gasped, as Finn began to kiss along his neck.

"I lied," Finn said in between kisses, "When I said I didn't like you. I do. _A __lot_." He stopped for a moment, as the two caught their breaths, foreheads touching.

"Really?" Josh hesitated, "Because if this is some joke then I really don't want to be made a fool of again..."

"It's not a joke." Finn smiled, kissing his nose gently. "I've been a prat. I guess I was just trying to deny it all. But I can't deny it. I can't handle another year of just being your friend. I'm sorry." Finn assumed from the heated kisses that followed that he was forgiven.

Tom and the rest of the teachers filled their way into the canteen to get something to eat. Tom glanced around the room,desperate to spot his curly haired son, but there was not Josh in site.

"Amy!" Chris called, noticing the look on his friend's face. "Haven't seen Josh have you?"

Amy pulled a disgusted face at her teacher. "No sir. But the bender's managed to turn Finn as well! Says he's gone to look for him!"

"You can have an after school detention for the name calling." Chris replied. Turning back to Tom, he joked, "Maybe you should get used to Josh and Finn together mate!"

"Can you believe Mead? Giving me a bloody detention just for talking about the fag!"

"Well..." Lauren said uncomfortably, fidgeting in her seat, "I'm only annoyed 'cause he lead me on. I don't care if he's gay or not."

"Plus," Connor added, smiling at her fakily, "You may not wanna use words like that when you have an actual "fag" sitting with you."

"And..." Sam finished up, "He's a cool guy." Amy frowned at them all, eyes wide.

"Oh come on!" She laughed, "You can't be serious! What about you Ronan?" Ronan shrugged.

"Sorry Amy. He was... still is- my mate."

"And by the way," Lauren smiled sweetly, "You may wanna leave the canteen. Because there's two "Benders" over there making out. Wouldn't want you catching anything, would we?"

Amy whipped her head round to where everyone else was looking. At the back of the canteen, Josh and Finn were kissing, ignoring the shouts and cat calls in the air.

Josh laughed as Finn put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "What?" Finn announced to the canteen. "Problem?"

Tom rolled his eyes at his son's display from the other side of the canteen. "I'm glad he's happy..." He admitted to Charlie and Chris, "But I'd still rather it wasn't Finn. He's put him through enough today as it is!"

"Well," Charlie grinned, "By the way the two of them are acting over there, I'd say Finn's changed his mind about hating Josh."

"Just imagine it..." Chris said thoughtfully, "Most dads worry about their sons getting girl's pregnant. All you have to worry about is Finn getting Josh arrested!" The two of them laughed as Tom groaned.

_A/N: Because love is love, be it between two men, a man and woman, or two women. Review please :) I do have more planned, but it depends if people liked it so far or not xxxxx_


End file.
